Dreamers
by Ultraviolet22
Summary: Georgia Morgan is a witch. Although she hates the fact, she has to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her peers are all excited to be there, and wonder why she isn't the same. Soon enough, Georgia starts wondering why too. 'Dreamers' is the first in a series of Harry Potter fan fictions, telling the story of her experience at Hogwarts and the friends she makes there.


**Hi! Because I'm lame and obsessed with OCs, I had the idea for this character and decided to write a fic about her! Not sure what exactly is going to happen at the moment, but I'm excited to see where I'm going to go with the idea. I hope you like it, I haven't elaborated too much on the character Georgia too much yet, that'll come more in the next chapter, I wanted to leave you guessing :) . Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

"Are you excited, Georgia?"

"No, not particularly." After some thought, she added, "not at all, in fact."

Georgia gazed across the table at her father with a serious, almost bored expression. He sighed and placed his fork down on his plate.

"Listen, kiddo, I know I speak badly of these things, but I don't want you to go into this with disdain. It could be good for you," the man said, an authoritative note in his voice. "You have to go, so you may as well make the most of the experience."

"I hate other children."

"How would you know, Georgia?"

* * *

The next morning Georgia dressed herself in jeans, a grey jumper and white trainers, the same as always. She looked in the mirror at herself with a sulky expression. She hadn't bothered to do anything with her hair, which fell (rather messily) above her shoulders. She'd always insist it be cut short; not because she thought it looked good, but because it was easier to look after, and she could usually ignore it without looking like a _complete_ slob. She'd shave it all off if she could, but that would draw too much attention, and if there was one thing Georgia loved it was melting into the background. People weren't her strong point.

There was a sharp knock on the door, which she didn't bother acknowledging. Her father entered quietly and stood beside her with his arm folded.

"Stop sulking, Georgia," he snapped. A usually well-mannered man, she was fast testing his patience. "You're being unnecessarily childish about this."

"Quite frankly, father, I could care less what I'm being. I want to stay here."

Georgia walked away from the mirror and started shoving random things into her trunk with exaggerated aggressiveness.

"I've had enough of this. It is a school, Georgia. A _school._ You cannot stay in this house with me forever," he responded. He was clearly trying desperately, despite his own convictions, to bring his daughter around to the idea. "You'll be able to meet other children and make friends and learn new things, it'll be fun."

"You know what else sounds fun?" said Georgia scornfully. "Literally anything else."

Her father spun around and stormed out of the room, calling to her, "you're going to Hogwarts, Georgia. Whether you like it or not."

* * *

After much yelling, physical coercion and slight blackmail, Georgia's father finally got her into the family car. Georgia stared out the window the whole way to King's Cross. She didn't want to go. She didn't really have any valid reason for her adversity to the place, she just had a nagging feeling she would have a terrible time there. Also, although she'd never say it aloud, deep down she was afraid. She wasn't good with people. She didn't know how to make friends. Although perfectly happy in her own company, she didn't particularly want to know what it felt like to be surrounded by people, but alone.

Once they arrived at the station, Georgia's father climbed out of the car and pulled her trunk out, placing it gently on the sidewalk. Georgia got out too, but did not move, trying her luck one last time to change her father's mind. Much to her dismay, her father must've already predicted her actions, as he didn't even glance in her direction as she approached.

"Look over there, he'll be going to Hogwarts too," he said, motioning at a small, dark haired boy walking awkwardly behind a grossly overweight man. "If you hurry you two could get on the train together."

"No thanks, I'll pass," Georgia countered monotonously. She felt a pang of guilt. Her father was obviously trying his best here.

"Look Georgia, you'd better go or you'll miss the train," he sighed in response. She looked up at him, eyebrows raised wearing a devious grin. "Don't even think missing the train on purpose is your ticket out of this. There are other ways to get to the school."

Georgia sighed in defeat and took the handle of her trunk. She stared up at her father, who held out his arms and pulled her into them, just for a moment, kissing her forehead lightly. They weren't an affectionate family, so this was all that was expected.

"Can you try to stay out of trouble, please?" He asked, genuinely. "I mean it, Georgia, be good. And remember, it's okay to be kind to people sometimes."

"Yeah, whatever," Georgia looked up at her father. "Aren't you coming into the station?"

"No, Georgia, I don't think I will."

"Of course not," Georgia muttered. She gripped the handle of her trunk and turned around. Her father reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Listen to me, kiddo. My issues with this world have nothing to do with you, and nothing to do with this school. You know that, don't you?"

"Yes dad, I know."

Without turning back, Georgia pulled her trunk behind her and walked into the station. She walked through the barrier to platform nine and three-quarters, discomfort immediately washing over her at the crowded space. Before she could do anything, however, her thoughts were cut off by the piercing sound of the train's whistle, signalling it was about to leave the station.

"Jesus Christ!" Georgia yelped, desperately dragging her trunk behind her as she rushed toward the train. All of a sudden, the weight of the trunk lifted and she was no longer struggling to move with it. Looking back, she was greeted by a rather large red-haired woman smiling warmly at her.

"Oh, dear, let me help you with this," the woman said, continuing toward the train. Together the air managed to heave the trunk aboard and Georgia jumped on just as it was pulling out of the station. She leaned out the door as the Hogwarts Express, calling out to the woman who was waving at her, now standing by a small red-haired girl.

"Thank you!" Georgia yelled. She sighed, exhausted, and sat down on her trunk. This was already shaping up to be an awful experience.

* * *

A pair of shoes appeared in front of her. Soon they were joined by a second pair. Confused, Georgia looked up and saw a pair of red-haired boys staring down at her. This only added to her confusion; why were there so many redheads around here?

"Hi there," one of them said, rather awkwardly. Georgia returned a forced smile.

"Can't find a carriage, I suppose?" Said the other twin.

"Yeah, I've been walking up the train for ages," Georgia lied.

"I think there's some space in the carriage our brother's in," he responded politely. "Do you want us to help carry your trunk down there?"

 _No,_ Georgia thought to herself. She would have been perfectly happy to sit out on her own with nobody bothering her, but she couldn't say that. These boys were being too polite to her.

"That would be great, thanks," she answered. The twins each took a handle and carried the trunk down the train, Georgia following behind. They came to a carriage near the end of the train and opened the door.

"Ron, Harry, it's us again," one said. "This girl needs somewhere to sit." He turned and motioned for Georgia to come inside.

"Okay, sure," yet another red-haired boy replied. He was a nervous, awkward looking thing, with a large nose and disproportionately large feet. Sitting across from him was another boy, a brunette, much to Georgia's relief. He was wearing round glasses held together by tape and his clothes seemed to be several sizes too big for him. She stared at him for a minute. She felt like she'd seen him somewhere before.

Georgia shuffled uncomfortably, her eyes flicking between the two boys. The twins placed her trunk down.

"How rude, we forgot to introduce ourselves!" One of them exclaimed suddenly. "I'm Fred, that's George," he continued, pointing to himself and the other twin. He then motioned to the red haired boy and the brunette, saying, "and this is our brother Ron, and that's Harry."

Georgia nodded and the room sat silent for a moment. "Oh, yeah, I'm Georgia," she said eventually, realizing they were waiting for her to introduce herself. She internally kicked herself for being so stupid and embarrassing herself in front of them.

"Good, well, nice to meet you," said George. "See you later." The twins waved and disappeared down the train.

Georgia stood for a moment before lowering herself onto the seat next to the boy Harry. She looked up at the two boys, who were both looking rather uncomfortable and bewildered. There was a encompassing sense of awkwardness surrounding them.

"Hi," Georgia said.

"Hi," they replied.

* * *

 **I'll be updating soon, please review!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**


End file.
